The Pink Werehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic shouted at Amy that he doesn't love her, she runs away from him. But she ends up getting captured by Eggman, he somehow tests out his new invention to turn Amy into a monster. What will Sonic do to find a way to change Amy back to normal?
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**Chapter 1: Captured**

The blue hedgehog was running into the meadow area. He looks over his shoulder to see that a pink stalker is catching up to him.

"Sonic! Come back!" the pink hedgehog shouted as she was about to collapse from running for hours of chasing Sonic. He screeched to a halt.

"Amy! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR DAMN PINK SKULL?"

Amy stopped running and saw angry eyes. She was getting scared at him shouting at her.

"W-wh-what?" Amy stammered

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND I NEVER EVER WILL LOVE YOU! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled angrily that he just lost his temper. He looks at Amy and saw that she was crying and trembling with fear.

"O-okay…(sniffs)…..I-I'll…(sniffs)…..stay away….from you, Sonic" Amy turns around and sped off crying. The dark clouds were covering the clear sky it thunders and pouring rain.

"Oh no. What have I done? AMY WAIT!" Sonic called out but she was no where to be seen. He regrets yelling at Amy, he sped off to find her.

* * *

><p>Back with Amy, she was running through the rain. She stopped and covered her face. She was sobbing very hard.<p>

"H-How..(sniffs)…could I…been so stupid?" Amy cried.

Then out of nowhere, she heard a voice.

"Stupid enough to get captured my dear?" a voice asked

Amy gasped and summons her hammer. "Who said that?"

"I did" it was Eggman. He popped out of nowhere and pressed the button that made the robotic claw grab Amy. As she was caught in grasp by the claw, her hammer fell on the ground.

"Aahh! Put me down!" Amy screamed as she was picked up. Eggman ignored her screaming for help and goes back to his base leaving the hammer on the ground which was getting soaked and wet.

* * *

><p>Back with Sonic, he was still looking for Amy but couldn't find her anywhere. But then, he sees something on the ground. He walks to where it was and kneels down to see what it was. He gasped in horror.<p>

"It's Amy's hammer" he picks up the hammer in his hand. He stands up and tries to think what could have happened to her. He then knew who would have taken her.

"Eggman! He must of captured her. I better go save her." he dashed off through the rain. In his thoughts…."_This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run away from her or yelled at her. This is no time to think Sonic, Amy's in trouble! Hang in there Amy, I'm coming!" _he increased his speed through the rain and go rescue Amy before anything happens to her.

* * *

><p>Back with Amy, she was laying down on the cold metal floor. She was waking up and looks around to see where she was. She was realizing that she is locked up in a cell.<p>

"Great. I always get captured by Eggstien" Amy sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Amy the Werehog

**Chapter 2: Amy the Werehog**

"Who you calling Eggstien?" Eggman shouted out of nowhere.

"What is it this time Eggman? Everything you do is kidnapping me to lure Sonic is really starting to piss me off!" Amy shouted angrily as she gripped on the bars tightly.

"Yeah so what? It's the only way to get Sonic here!" Eggman said

"It's been 8 years you stupid! You're a doctor with a 300 IQ who is a genius! But always get defeated by Sonic with your dumb robots!"

"Oh I'm not going to defeat Sonic with my robots!"

"Then what is! Are you going to cry like a baby who's afraid of getting your ass beat up?"

"No, but it's you who's going to defeat Sonic!"

"Oh whoop-de-do. Sonic's going to run off by a girl. That's stupid" Amy said sarcastically  
>"Not by a girl, by a monster"<p>

Moments later, Amy was lying on the lab table with her wrists and ankles bound with chains. She was tossing and turning to the chains off but no success.

"This is so stupid! I'm no Frankenstein you dumbass!"

"Oh shut up! Behold my latest creation! Once this laser fires at you, you'll be turned into a fury monster! Ho Ho Ho!" Eggman laughed evilly as he pushed the button.

Suddenly, the metal door was blasted by Sonic.

"Ah, Sonic what a surprise!"  
>"AAAAHHHHH!" Amy screaming loudly as the dark purple beam is hitting Amy.<p>

"AMY!"

"You're too late Sonic!" Eggman cackled evilly watching Amy beginning to mutate.

"What are you doing to her?" Sonic shouted

"You'll see"

"Aaahhh..._grunts_…gggggrrrrr!" Amy snarls and growled as her whole body was growing big; her boots had spikes on the sides, her red dress was getting torn but not that much rips as it shows her belly (it looks like she has a red tank top and a red skirt). Her fur turned to rose pink to dark pink with white tips on her quills and bangs, the gloves and gold bracelets got torn off that her nails were growing into claws and the bound chains from her wrists and ankles were breaking apart from her transformation. And her teeth were growing into fangs. Once her transformation was over she opened her glowing jade eyes and roars very loud.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Eggman shouted in success

"Amy…you turned into a…a…" Sonic couldn't get the word out because he was becoming terrified at what Amy is now.

"Say hello to Amy the Werehog!" Eggman said as he laughs evilly

"GGGGRRRrrrrr!" Amy growled at Eggman angrily

"Hey! Don't growl at me you mutt!"

This made Amy very pissed that she summoned her hammer which was now metal with spikes. She was about to smash Eggman with her hammer but she couldn't. She turns her head to look at Sonic.

"Amy…" Sonic was becoming scared thinking that she'll charge at him but she didn't do anything. She was whimpering in sadness that her pointy ears drooped; she threw her hammer at the metal wall which made it blow up. She runs on fours and gets out of the base.

"AMY! DON'T GO!" Sonic called but she was gone.

"I'm getting out of here!" Eggman escapes leaving Sonic by himself.

Sonic didn't want to go after Eggman because he was worried about Amy, he sped off through the blasted wall that Amy made, and looks for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Where did Amy go? Find out on the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a Monster

**Chapter 3: I'm a Monster**

Amy was on fours running through the meadow. She stops and threw her head up and howled at the full moon.

"AAARRRROOOOOOO!" Amy howled

Once she was done howling, she looks down in sadness that a tear was sliding down her cheek. She wondered if she has the ability to speak in this monster form, she got lucky that she can but her voice was low and deep but not like a boy.

"Good thing I can speak. But it feels so deep like my voice is turning into a boy, which is not because I'm a girl. _Sighs…._how am I going to change back to normal? Sonic is probably scared of me and now I have no one to be with" Amy sad sadly. All of a sudden, her ears perked up to a voice she heard.

"Amy?"

Amy turns around to see who it is, it was Sonic. She whimpers sadly.

"S-S-Sonic?" Amy takes a step back not wanting Sonic to see her like this. But Sonic walks up to her and puts his hand on her cheek.

"Amy please don't run away I'm here for you" Sonic stroked her cheek and saw some tears.

"I'm a monster Sonic. I don't want you to be scared of me" Amy said sadly.

"You're not a monster Amy. And I'm not afraid of you"

"You're not afraid of me. But back there you-"

"It's not that, it's just that I thought you were going to attack me but you didn't. But I want to know why Eggman turned you into this"

"When he captured me, I always known he uses me as bait to get you to save me but he told me that he was going to turn me into a monster to defeat you"  
>"My God, this is all my fault that I didn't get there in time" Sonic said<p>

"It's not your fault, it was mine. I couldn't smash Eggman's robot with my hammer but I wasn't fast enough" Amy said.

"It's not that, it was that I yelled at you and made you cry. I'm so sorry Amy" Sonic said sadly.

"I forgive you Sonic. You just lost your temper"

"But also the part that I said I don't love you which it's not true"

"Sonic, are you saying-"  
>"Yes I always loved you when I first met you. I just thought you had a fangirl crush on me but you showed how much you cared for me that I was falling in love with you. But I was worried that if I did confess my love to you, Eggman would use you or try to kill you. And I didn't want that to happen" Sonic explained<p>

"Oh Sonic you do care for me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I thought you were going to hug me or something"

"Oh don't worry. Even though I can't hug you in this form but you can if you want to"

But Sonic gave her a real hug for the first time. Amy was blushing that he was hugging her for real this time. She didn't want to wrap her arms around him because she would have scratched him with her claws, so she nuzzled and purred softly that she closed her eyes.

"Your fur is so soft and warm" this made Amy giggle

"Thanks"

"Let's get back home, our friends are worried"

"But what if-"  
>"Don't worry; I'm sure they can recognize you"<br>"Okay. Uh oh"

"What's wrong?"  
>"I think my instinct wants me to howl. Um, excuse me you might want to cover your ears" Amy told him as he covered his ears.<p>

"Okay, go ahead"

Amy nodded as she threw her head back and howled at the full moon

"AAAARRRRROOOOO!"

Sonic uncovered his ears.

"Man that was weird that I did that" Amy said

"Don't worry about it, I like that howl. Even in werewolf movies its always guys not girls. But for a girl, you have a good howl than guys"  
>"Really?"<p>

"Really"

"Aww. Thank you"  
>Sonic just winked at her and gave two thumbs up. Amy giggles.<p>

"Well let's get going. Can you run faster than me"  
>"I sure can if you're thinking of a race"<br>"Okay, hedgehog verses werehog. Ready….set…..go!"  
>The blue hedgehog and the pink werehog dashed at the same time, who's going to win the race?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who's going to win the race? Sonic or Amy? Find out next time! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 I'm back to normal?

**Chapter 4: I'm Back to Normal?**

At Tails' workshop; Tails was working on his X Tornado in the garage. Shadow was taking a nap on the couch with a quiet snore; Cream and her chao were drawing pictures of their friends, Silver and Blaze were playing a game of chess with each other as we can see that Blaze moved her black piece next to Silver's white king it made him nervously shook his head. Blaze smirked at him that she won.

"Checkmate"  
>"NO!" Silver just lost. Blaze rolled her eyes.<p>

"You're so naïve. It's just a game Silver"

"I know, it's just I hate losing"

"Sometimes you lose at games, but not at danger missions" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"True"

Just then they heard a doorbell rung that it almost woke Shadow up but he drifted back to sleep. Knuckles and Rouge turned away from the television as they heard the doorbell.

"Knuckie, get the door" Rouge said

"Would you stop calling me Knuckie you Batgirl?" Knuckles shouted.

"I would if you learned some manners"

"Whatever" Knuckles scoffed and went to get the door and opens it.

"Hey Son—" Knuckles went cold at seeing what was behind Sonic. He was about to scream but Sonic spoke.

"Knuckles don't scream like a maniac because this…. which I don't want to say monster…it's Amy.

"H-h-hey K-K-Knuckles" Amy greeted.

"What-" but Sonic interrupted him.

"We'll explain everything once we get everyone in group, but before we do that let me pull a prank on Faker" Sonic chuckled evilly as he tiptoed close to Shadow's ear. Sonic took a deep breath and….

"WAKE UP FAKER!"

Shadow just screamed like a girl as he jumped up and got a little freaked out by who shouted in his ear. He saw Sonic on the floor laughing really hard that his tears were coming out of his eyes. And no he's not crying.

"HAHAHAHAHA" everyone in the living room was laughing as it made Shadow blushed. Once everyone settles down from laughing to death, Shadow asked the Faker.

"Why did you scream in my ear you moron?"

"To get your Ultimate sleeping butt up because we have some news" Sonic explained trying to hold his laugh. "Man that was so funny"

"Oh shut up Faker. The next time you do that again I'll make your life a living hell of a nightmare" Shadow glared.

"Okay! Okay! I won't do it again! I'll be a good boy" Sonic pleaded with his puppy eyes at him. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Sonic and Amy explained the whole story to them.<p>

"Wow. And you beat Sonic in a race?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup" Amy said

"You're like the fastest girl alive" Shadow joked.

"Very funny Faker"

"Oh Sonic he's just joking" Amy said.

Sonic mutters quietly while starring at Shadow.

"We need find a way to change Ms. Amy back to normal or she'll be like this forever" Cream said in worry.

"Chao Chao" Cheese agreed with Cream.

"Cream's right guys" Blaze said.

"But how?" Silver said.

"I'll need Amy's DNA sample to figure out a way to change her back but we'll have to wait tomorrow so we can get a good night's rest" Tails said as he yawned.

"He's right guys" Sonic yawned "I'll keep Amy company"

Everyone left the workshop; Tails went to his room and Sonic decided to sleep with Amy in the living room.

"Goodnight Ames"

"Goodnight Sonikku"

They both drifted to sleep. Sonic cuddled in Amy's soft dark pink fur as he made a purring sound. But it only lasted about seconds from purring.

It was morning; Sonic was stirring in but felt something that was very light. He opened his eyes and turns to see a pink hedgehog with her non-ripped dress, her gloves and gold bracelets appeared back from nowhere and no spikes on her boots.

"Amy! Wake up!" Sonic was shouting for joy.

Amy woke up to the shouting knowing that was Sonic. She was confused by why all of a sudden he woke her up for.

"Sonic?" Amy was shocked that her voice doesn't sound so deep anymore. "Huh? My voice, it's not deep anymore"

"Maybe this will help" Sonic handed a mirror to her. As she looks at her reflection she was squealing.

"I'm back to normal!"

"I'm glad you are but I'm confused at how you did change back"

"Me too. Wait a minute; I don't think I am normal yet"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"If the sun is up, this could mean I'm back in my hedgehog form. But if the sun goes down, I'll be turned back to a werehog again"

"So this means that this werehog form is active at night time"

"And this means I'll be turned back to a werehog again when the sun goes down. Oh I don't want to feel the painful transformation. It really hurts when my body mutates" Amy said as she was sobbing.

"Shhh….don't be scared Amy. It's gonna be okay" Sonic said softly as he stroked her quills. This made her calm down.

Moments later after Tails woke up from his sleep; he was in his lab with Sonic and Amy. Tails used a cotton ball to rub the spot on Amy's arm.

"Man, this is going to hurt like hell" Amy said as she was trembling.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll be very careful" Tails said in a gentle voice.

"Okay, but Sonic I need you to hold my hand"  
>Sonic nodded as he squeezed her hand tightly as Tails pulls out a needle and it pinches her arm causing her to squeeze Sonic's hand tightly as she whimpered in pain quietly. Once the blood is sucked inside the needle, he carefully takes the needle out of Amy's arm and puts a band aid.<p>

"That wasn't so bad" Sonic said as he let goes her hand.

"I know, but still it was only a blood sample of a hedgehog. But we need a blood sample for a werehog" Amy said with her head down.

"True, but for a werehog I'm sure you'll be stronger than that" Sonic said.

"Hedgehog or werehog, I'm still the same Amy"

"You'll always be Amy to me and to our friends"

"Thanks Sonikku!" Amy excitedly as she gave him a hug.

"Hehehe, I miss that hug" Sonic said as he hugged her back.

Amy giggles, "You really do?" Sonic nodded.

Amy nuzzled on his chest which made her purr. Sonic loved hearing her purring like a cat.

(I don't know what kind of purring sound a hedgehog makes but I wish if I knew what it sounds like)

"And your purring too" this made Amy blush.

"Aww. Sonic you're making me blush" Amy giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy wins the race! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Back to a Werehog

**Chapter 5: Back to a Werehog**

It was almost sunset; Sonic and Amy are outside starring at the sunset. Amy was shaking in fear knowing that she is going to turn back into a werehog again.

"This is it. You might want to step back Sonic" Amy said as Sonic was told. The sun was now down with no light bright. The sky was dark and clear with stars. The moon was full again.

Amy groaned in pain, feeling her body trembling as it was about to change.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh….Gggrrrrrrrr!" Amy cringed in pain waiting for her transformation to be over. Moments later; she howls as her transformation was complete.

"Okay, it's over" Amy said in a deep voice.

"You alright there Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

Later; Tails was done with taking a blood sample of her werehog form. Amy didn't feel pain anymore after she had her needle pinched again. Tails going to his microscope and puts the first blood sample of Amy's hedgehog form. He looks through and sees that her red blood cells were completely normal and healthy.

"All I can see is that Amy's blood sample of her normal self is completely normal" Tails said.

"Thank god I'm healthy in my normal form. But what about my werehog form?" Amy said.

"Let's see" Tails moved the normal blood sample to the side; he then took the blood sample of her werehog form. He looks through and sees that her red blood cells were combining together turning into glowing purple. It then separates apart.

"Whoa. This is new" Tails said.

"What do you see?" Sonic asked.

"Her red blood cells are combining together, turning into glowing purple. I think this is some kind of mutation or something. I don't know what it is" Tails explained.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"If we can't find a way to change Amy back to normal, I think we're going to have to get into Eggman's base and fix this" Tails said.

"I think you're right bud, but breaking in would be tricky" Sonic said.

"True, but I can break in easily. If there are robots that are guarding the entrance, I'll tear them all down" Amy said in a growling voice.

"But I don't want you to get hurt. I'm worried about you Ames" Sonic said.

"I know, but it's the only way if I can be back to normal" Amy said.

"Okay, but you and me are going to work together as a team" Sonic said.

"Okay. I'm also worried about you too Sonic" Amy said.

"Don't worry, I got the speed. You got the speed. We can do this" Sonic grinned.

"Okay let's go" Amy said.

"Good luck you two" Tails said.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see what happens next.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 I'm back to normal

**Chapter 6: I'm back to normal!**

Sonic and werehog Amy were already at Eggman's base. Amy summons her metal spiked hammer and bashes the metal door. All of a sudden, the alarm blares loudly.

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_

The robots appeared out of nowhere, they start firing at Sonic and werehog Amy.

"Incoming!" Sonic evaded quickly, so did Amy.

"Amy, there's too many of them! Try something to get those metalheads to leave us alone!" Sonic said. Amy nodded.

Amy had an idea, but first she looked back at Sonic, "Sonic, I'm going to need you to cover your ears!"

"Okay" Sonic covered his ears.

As Amy made sure he covered his ears, she took a big deep breath and…

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Amy howled very loudly that her sound waves were beaming out of her howling mouth, the sound waves blasted at hundreds of robots in seconds. Amy stops howling, once the dust clears away Amy and Sonic saw hundreds of robots beaten down.

"That's right! Never mess with a girl you metalheads. I kicked all your metal asses!" Amy cheered happily. All of a sudden, her arm stretched out like elastic. But then goes back to her normal werehog arm.

"Whoa! Amy, your arm just stretched" Sonic said.

"Weird. But it could be useful. Now let's go find Eggman and tell him to change me back to normal" Amy said as Sonic nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Moments later when they're still walking through the base hallways, Amy stopped for a reason.<p>

"Amy why did you stop?" Sonic asked.

"Shhh! I think I hear something" Amy whispered. Her ears twitched. Suddenly, a wall blasted as Amy shield Sonic for protection. As the dust clears away, a big figure came out of the shadow; it appears to be another werehog. It was a male green werehog, he had his ripped leather jacket, and two scars on his chest. He deeply chuckled evilly.

"Hey there babe" he smirked.

Amy and Sonic knew who it was.

"Scourge, you're a werehog too? Eggman did this, didn't he?" Sonic asked, but keeping his guard up.

"Yeah bluey, since your cute sexy broad is here, I'll be sure to have some fun with her" Scourge smirked at Sonic. This made him very pissed.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic curls up into a ball and spin dashes at Scourge but got hit by his powerful punch. "OW!"

"SONIC!" Amy caught him in her arms in bridle style. Sonic recovers back, "Sonic you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah. Damn, his punch is strong"

"Come on bluey, you can do better than that" Scourge laughed.

"That does it, Scourge!" Sonic was about to attack him but Amy stopped him.

"Amy what are you doing?"

"I'll handle this, you go find Eggman" Amy said.

"Are you crazy? You know he's a pervert!" Sonic yelled.

"I know, but he's stronger than you. I can't let you get beaten" Amy said.

"B-but…"

"Please Sonic, I know you want to kick his ass but he's big, strong, and tough"  
>"A-Amy…."<p>

"Please, for me. You saved me couple of times, and it's my turn to save yours. Now go, find Eggman" Amy said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"….I….okay. But please be okay for me. I don't want to lose you again" Sonic said in concern. Amy nodded as Sonic kissed her cheek. He dashed through the halls to find Eggman.

"I guess it's just you and me babe" Scourge smirked. This made Amy very angry.

"GGGRRRRRRR! IF I HEAR YOU SAY 'BABE' TO ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Amy roared.

"Sheesh. You are a feisty one babe" Scourge laughed.

Amy growled angrily as she stretched her arm to punch Scourge in the face.

"OW! How did you—" he didn't finish his question as he was tackled down by her. She pinned his arms down on the metal floor.

"I warned you dumbass!" Amy growled as she clawed his face, he winced in pain.

"YEOW! MY HANDSOME FACE!"

"Hahaha!" Amy laughed as she got off of him.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" Scrouge charged at her but she moved out of the way. He hit his head against the wall which made a dent on the metal wall.

"What was that Scourge? Did you just call me the B word?" Amy walked up to him slowly; Scourge knew he was in deep trouble.

"Hehe…see ya later doll!" Scourge ran in the halls on all fours. Amy smirked as she did the same too.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amy roared.

"NO WAY BABE!" Scourge shouted.

"THAT'S IT! YOU MADE ME VERY PISSED!"

"Aarrooo! You look so sexy when you're very pissed!"  
>"Oh, really? Does this make me look sexy when I say this?"<p>

"Say what babe?"

Amy summons her spiked metal hammer.

"This! 'SMASHY SMASH SMASH!' Scourgey!" Amy acts like her anti Rosy the Rascal. This made Scourge flinch with fear.

"Don't remind me of her!"

"I would take that as a no! Who's sexy now Scourgey?"

"SHUT UP!"

Amy continues running after Scourge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic<strong>_

Sonic already found Eggman. Eggman was backing away from the smirk blue hedgehog.

"Oh, Eggman! I'm here to visit you!" Sonic smirked.

"V-visiting f-f-for what?"

"For you to change Amy back to a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright alright! I'll do it! But where is your pink werehog?"

"Oh, she'll be here any minute. Until she's done taking care of your other werehog" Sonic glared.

All of a sudden, the wall exploded. Two werehogs were rolling each other like a boulder ball. We hear grunts, growls, and snarls. Amy kicked Scourge off of her and stands up. Scourge recovers.

"Come on pinky, come to daddy!" Scourge motions his finger to come here. Amy smirks as she stretches her arm and grabbed his neck; she pulls him close and kicks him in the crotch, making him groan in pain. She then threw him up in the ceiling and comes right back down as he lands hard on the metal floor.

"Who's your daddy now?" Amy smirks.

"…..ow….." Scourge groans.

"Nighty night" Amy knocked him out with her hammer.

She puts her hammer away; she pounds on her chest like a gorilla, then throws her head up and howls.

"AAAAARRRROOOOOOOO!"

Sonic and Eggman were completely stunned at what they just saw. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and turns back to Eggman.

"Alright alright! I'll change your girlfriend back to a hedgehog"  
>"You better. Or Amy will bite off your ass!" Sonic shouted.<p>

"Sheesh! Don't scare me like that!" Eggman said nervously.

Moments later; Amy was back to her normal self. Sonic was very happy to see that she's back to a hedgehog. Even her hammer too. Sonic carries Amy in bridle style and sped off home. As they reached home, their friends cheered at Amy. They were really happy to see that she's back to normal. Then they soon leave Amy and Sonic alone to enjoy their moment time.

"I'm so happy to see that you're back to normal Amy" Sonic said as he petted her soft quills. This made her purr happily.

"Mmmm. Me too Sonikku" Amy purred.

"And I'm glad you kicked Scourge's ass. You were a tough girl" this made Amy giggle.

"Thanks"

Sonic cupped her face and tilt his head, he leaned in to kiss Amy as he closed his eyes. Amy kissed back. Sonic wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. One minute after kissing, they broke apart for air.

"I love you my Ames" Sonic nuzzled on her side face.

"I love you too my Sonikku" Amy nuzzled too.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Pretty good story.<strong>


End file.
